Celos (basado en la canción de Taylor Swift You Belong With Me)
by SoyTonyMartinez
Summary: Cat es celosa de la nueva novia de Robbie... debido a que en realidad Robbie le pertenece a ella


PDV de Cat

Alguna vez has sentido celos de la novia de tu mejor amigo? bueno yo así me siento acerca de no ser la novia de mi Robbie, estoy sentada en mi cama estando en mi habitacion mientras que coloreo un cuaderno de dibujos, observo al lado de mi casa y veo a Robbie que esta hablando en el telefono con su novia, y por lo que veo se nota que su novia es disgustada y ella esta a nada de estallar por algo que Robbie dijo, yo se que he rechazado muchas veces a Robbie pero verlo con alguien que no la hace feliz me enoja y mas porque ella no entiende su sentido de humor tanto como yo lo hago!... Han pasado unos días desde que eso paso, no puedo dejar de sentir celos pero eso es porque Robbie es el chico que es el dueño de mi corazon y el me pertenece, no esa loca, ahorita mismo estoy en mi habitacion y es un tipico Martes y eso quiere decir que estoy escuchando la musica que Robbie le gusta pero que a esa loca no le gusta, no puedo evitar sonreir con cada canción sabiendo que esas canciones le gusta a mi Robbie, pero que a ese niña del demonio no le gusta la musica que a el le gusta pero esa niña del demonio nunca sabra la historia de el tanto como yo me la se... Pero ella es de Northridge y yo de Hollywood Arts, ella es la chica que cualquier chico quisiera invitar a salir y yo solo una peliroja que es celosa de esa chica de Northridge por ser la novia de mi Robbie, yo seguire soñando con el día que Robbie rompa con ella y me invite a MI a salir porque ahora entiendo que el hombre ideal que estaba buscando estuvo TODO el tiempo en frente de mi con sus rizos, lentes y su titere que el detesta que lo llamen así, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuento de eso antes de que Robbie tuviera una tonta novia, si tan solo se diera cuenta que yo lo entiendo mas que su tonta novia, Robbie siempre estuvo allí para mi y yo siempre estuve allí para el y eso es lo especial que apenas me di cuenta acerca de Robbie y yo, pero ¿Porque no lo pude ver antes que Robbie tuviera novia?, el debia estar conmigo, el me dedico una canción de amor pero a su novia NO! es por eso que el deberia estar CONMIGO!... es Viernes y Robbie y yo y estamos caminando por las calles pero yo simplemente no puedo dejar que simplemente deberiamos ser solo amigos... Estamos sentados en un banco en el parque, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que su relacion con su novia no esta siendo algo tan facil, el esta sonriendo y yo tambien sonrio porque su sonrisa simplemente podria iluminar toda la ciudad, su sonrisa no la he visto en mucho tiempo debido a que su novia la tonta alejo esa hermosa sonrisa, siempre que le digo a Robbie sobre si esta bien el siempre dira que si lo esta pero ambos sabemos que no es así pero ¿porque esta con ella si el y yo podriamos salir? oh cierto yo fui la que siempre la rechazo y ahora yo soy la que me estoy arrepitiendo pero encontro a una chica de Northridge y yo solo puede observarlos deseando que yo fuera la chica de Robbie, pero seguire soñando con el día que Robbie la deje y finalmente sea solo el y yo juntos para siempre, Robbie y yo seguimos pasando el rato como siempre y no pude dejar de notar que con su novia el nunca sonrie y siempre parece enojado pero conmigo siempre sonrie y siempre es feliz, y esa sonrisa es la que podria iluminar todo Los Angeles en caso que hubiera un apagon mundial, pero sigo sin entender porque sigue con ella si ella no lo aprecia, pero yo no solo lo aprecio sino que lo amo... Si tan solo Robbie se diera cuenta que yo si lo amo, aunque en cierta parte es mi culpa por correr aquella vez cuando Robbie me beso, solo nosotros podemos entendernos a la perfeccion, el siempre ha estado allí para mi y yo siempre he estado allí para el, estamos hechos uno para el otro pero su novia es la que se interpone entre nosotros por el momento... Han pasado unos días desde que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por Robbie y el porque quiero salir con el, Robbie me envio un texto diciendo que queria verme en la puerta trasera de mi casa, y allí esta Robbie parado sin Rex en la mano, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que Robbie lo ha traido, el me da un abrazo y me dice con un tono muy feliz "He terminado con ella" yo se que el esta mas que feliz, su sonrisa lo dice todo, finalmente despues de todo este tiempo el la ha dejado pero entonces me aparto del abrazo y le digo "porque terminastes con ella Rob?, ella es la que cualquier chico desea tener como novia" el sigue sonriendo y dice "Debido a que me di cuenta que ella y yo no estamos hechos uno para el otro pero... tu y yo si lo estamos" no pude evitar sonreir, entonces ambos nos inclinamos y nos besamos, finalmente despues de tantas veces que el venia a mi casa para olvidarse de sus problemas con ella, el finalmente es mio, finalmente se dio cuenta que yo era la unica que siempre intento hacerlo sonreir, yo soy la unica que conoce sus canciones favoritas, despues de tantas veces que el me contaba sus sueños, ahora el sabe que debe estar conmigo, ambos nos alejamos del beso y el me dice "Lamento tardarme tanto en terminar con ella, pero ahora que finalmente paso, quieres ser mi novia Katy Cat?" yo le sonrio y simplemente lo beso, el finalmente pudo ver que yo soy la unica que lo entiende, siempre estuve allí para el, finalmente se con todo corazon y se que Robbie ahora tambien lo sabe, ambos estamos hechos uno para el otro, nos apartamos del beso y el me dice "Que te parece si vamos a una cita mas al rato?" yo le digo sin dejar de sonreir "Solo si habra albondigas", ambos no podemos dejar de sonreirnos, pero finalmente Robbie Shapiro es mi novio y yo soy su novia...


End file.
